


Royal Crown

by shangxindexiaoxiaoyou



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shangxindexiaoxiaoyou/pseuds/shangxindexiaoxiaoyou
Summary: 小画家和大富翁的故事
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 2





	Royal Crown

**Author's Note:**

> 结局不太好，见谅

Royal Crown  
罗伯特上了巴士才发现自己的钱包被偷了，帆布裤子划出一道长长的线痕，像一个巨大的嘲讽。罗伯特没吭声，唯一的希望就是有没有人肯借他点钱，否则他就要被困在山路上了。  
“大画家，这次我们也没辙，你看看有没有人愿意掏钱买你的画架画笔之类的……要不你试着跟着车跑？”  
趁着司机还没伸手推人，一个游客终于开口了，好像下了很大的决心似的：  
“我帮这位先生垫上，请坐我旁边吧。”  
接着他小声对罗伯特说：  
“帮我个忙，到地方的时候记得叫我一声，我容易睡过头。”  
罗伯特点点头，金头发的游客闭上眼睛睡着了。  
可惜他睡不安生，还有一半的路他就跑下车，扶着山墙呕吐着，过一会儿他回来解释道：  
“我晕车。”  
看起来没有晕车这么简单，因为他看上去很难受，几乎忍不了接下来的旅程，游客们把报纸折起来又撕掉，吸烟，大声谈笑，大巴里难以忍受的气味四处弥漫，罗伯特安慰他：  
“再忍一忍，很快就到了。”  
那个游客说：  
“对。”  
过一会儿又说：  
“我叫马尔科，你呢。”  
罗伯特想一想说道：  
“我现在想知道，有没有地方名字能换钱。”  
马尔科说：  
“有。”  
过一会儿烟味儿飘散到这里来，把马尔科呛得直咳嗽，罗伯特只得捡起地上的报纸扇起来。

他们要去的地方是一座城堡，高大的哥特式塔楼装饰着红瓦片，雪山上云气弥漫，马尔科说：  
“要累死了。”  
又对罗伯特说：  
“你陪着我好了，我可以不要你的车钱。”  
罗伯特只得同意了，他把画架托付给酒店的人，马尔科很惊讶：  
“这件东西有多值钱？”  
罗伯特说：  
“分文不值。”  
接着说：  
“一个梦能值多少钱呢？”  
马尔科又笑了。  
“你是在安慰自己吧。”  
两个人上山不觉得路很长，只觉得累，马尔科坐在草地上说：  
“你去吧，我自己下山就可以了。”  
罗伯特摇摇头。  
“反正我没带画笔，陪着你好了。”  
他们看了一会儿对面的雪山，看着稀疏的村落，马尔科突然开口了：  
“月亮为什么是蓝的？”  
罗伯特知道他是说自己的画，回答道：  
“因为它很孤独。”  
马尔科说：  
“现在呢。”  
罗伯特说：  
“你提起它，它就不孤独。”  
晚上两个人回到酒店.，仆人说：  
“我没看到画架什么的。”  
罗伯特气得立刻收拾东西准备离开酒店，马尔科拦住他，手里捏着一张钞票。  
“交给他，让他赎回来。”  
罗伯特摇摇头：  
“不值这些钱。”  
马尔科气得跺脚：  
“我说什么是什么！马上去，快去！”  
过了一个小时罗伯特被咳嗽声吵醒，他敲了敲门，马尔科缩在被子里喘气，他坐起来的力气都没有了。  
“锁上门可以吗？”  
马尔科让出一块位置。  
“坐在这里吧，我想睡一会儿。”  
罗伯特说：  
“你太累了。”  
马尔科说：  
“你的梦赎回来没有？”  
罗伯特说：  
“先睡吧，已经赎回来了。”  
马尔科睁开眼睛看见罗伯特正在削苹果，他装模作样地咬了一口：  
“还很甜。”  
说完递给他，马尔科笑了。  
“要多少钱？”  
罗伯特想了想，“要一整个你的梦吧。”  
他陪了他一整天，哪里都没有去，又到了晚上，马尔科突然说：  
“罗伯特，我的箱子。”  
罗伯特很奇怪，只得帮他拎出来。马尔科说：  
“大的一层有一个暗格，把里面的包拿出来。”  
罗伯特交给他，他把包一抖，掉出一沓沓钞票。  
“都送给你吧。”马尔科推给他。  
罗伯特按住他的手。  
“别这样。”  
马尔科大笑起来。  
“这些东西烧了，我不就幸福了吗？”  
说完他就把一沓花花绿绿的纸往火炉里扔，罗伯特急忙抱住他。马尔科躺在他怀里，咳嗽得直发抖。  
“别这样，你歇一歇，一切都会好的。”  
马尔科说：  
“不会了。”  
又说：  
“我把遗嘱写好了，把所有东西留给他们，他们很高兴。”  
罗伯特说：  
“不要太责怪这些人，怪钱。”  
马尔科说：  
“你会很富有的。”  
罗伯特说：  
“现在这些就够了。”  
几天后马尔科突然不见踪影，只留下一枚小小的金戒指。  
罗伯特没去找他。  
几十年后罗伯特在德国找到他，他把一枚戒指放在墓碑上，这枚戒指看上去和金戒指那么像，几乎一模一样。


End file.
